


Последний акт Войны Времени

by Marille_9



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Character Study, Depression, Episode: s03e13 Last of the Time Lords, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 16:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marille_9/pseuds/Marille_9
Summary: Практически всё вплоть до «Последнего Повелителя Времени». Всё просто фантастика. Всё в порядке. Вот только ему хочется перестать дышать.





	Последний акт Войны Времени

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Last Act of the Time War is...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/637996) by [versaphile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/versaphile/pseuds/versaphile). 



Последний акт Войны Времени — любовь. Не ужас, мелькающий на краю зрения, ставший ему уже чуть ли не другом, но спасение человечества ценой своей собственной жизни. Роуз. Она открыла сердце ТАРДИС из любви, и любовь ТАРДИС помогла ей стереть далеков из бытия. Он не может допустить, чтобы она пострадала из-за этого, поэтому вбирает это в себя, поступает правильно, как должно, в этот последний раз, и позволяет этому убить себя. Надеется, что в этот раз смерть будет окончательной.

Но он всегда был слишком упрям, чтобы умереть. И — о, каким же даром это оказывается. Убитый любовью, поглощённый ею, а потом рождённый заново в любви. От любви у него кружится голова в эти первые сбивчивые секунды, он полон жизни и неожиданной колоссальной энергии. Ему хочется вскочить и бежать — быстро — быстро — _быстрее_ , — никогда не останавливаясь, никогда больше не сдерживаясь. Прошлое сгорело вместе со старым телом, и каждая новая его частичка жаждет начать новую жизнь. 

Но сначала приходится прилечь ненадолго. Нелёгкая штука — регенерация.

Больше никаких далеков. Никаких уничтожений. Надеяться на то, что и геноцидов больше не случится, — вероятно, чересчур, но его новая жизнь пропитана безграничным оптимизмом. Человечество! Славные, чудесные люди. Он спасал их и прежде — сжёг собственную планету, свой народ, и деревья, и башни, и горы, и красную, красную траву, не победив, но, по крайней мере, остановив Войну в тот самый миг, когда она угрожала поглотить всё живое. На этот раз умереть должен только он, и в обмен на свою жертву он получает _это_. Сердца, полные такой радости, глаза, что видят повсюду красоту, сражающаяся рука, чтобы защищать Землю и Роуз, чудесную Роуз, которая любит его и его жизнь и никогда не захочет покинуть его. Останься, останься, останься, беззвучно молит он, держа её за руку, держа её, мечась по времени и пространству, словно у него нет — восхитительно! — никакой миссии.

Прошлое ничего не значит. Его ошибки не имеют значения. Есть только сейчас, только Роуз, и целая необъятная вселенная, и его прекрасный корабль, и приключения, которые ещё только предстоят. Его новое лицо широко улыбается, пульсирует новая кровь, вся его обновлённая суть _поёт_.

Королева изгоняет их, и даже это — фантастика.

Увидеть вновь Сару Джейн и К9 — великолепно, даже несмотря на то, что заставляет его почувствовать лёгкую печаль.

Криллитаны… не так хорошо. Всё равно как по нелепой случайности шагнуть вниз со скалы, когда лишь в последнюю минуту кто-то тянет тебя обратно. Тот момент, когда замирают сердца, когда он вспоминает, что вот он, вот его сущность, и неважно, как старательно он избегает мыслей об этом. Просто он и мандарин, просто он и Сказис парадигма, и нет совершенно никого, кто мог бы остановить его, если он позволит себе упасть. Ярость на Харриэт Джонс, премьер-министра, была в основном предупреждением самому себе, но он всё ещё слишком светился эйфорией, чтобы заглядывать в собственную тьму столь глубоко.

Но, в отличие от Сары Джейн, Роуз не сможет потянуть его обратно. Он держит её так близко к себе, что для этого не остаётся места; если он упадёт, она упадёт вместе с ним. Ощущая острую болезненную вспышку сожаления, он заканчивает их _помешательство на двоих_ приглашением Микки, и тогда вселенная благосклонно — жестоко — даёт ему выбор.

Никакого выбора у него нет. Он с грохотом прорывается сквозь зеркало, чтобы провести блистательную операцию спасения, готовя себя к несколько менее блистательному периоду вдали от своего корабля и своей Роуз. Несколько тысяч лет на медленном пути — ровно то, что ему нужно, чтобы угомониться, к тому же, не то чтобы кто-то где-то сильно в нём нуждался. Все главные угрозы исчезли, и всё, что теперь осталось, — лишь навести порядок. Всё будет нормально, пока он недолго отсутствует.

Или он мог просто снова пройти сквозь камин и позволить своим сердцам разбиться. Он мог поступить и так.

После этого Роуз смотрит на него по-другому. Он проделал слишком хорошую работу, чтобы отдалиться от неё, и теперь сожаление преобладает над эйфорией. Ему хочется вернуть тот уютный кокон безопасности, невыносимой лёгкости её восхищения. Но чем сильнее он тянется к этому, тем больше она отстраняется. Он почти теряет её насовсем в другой вселенной, и, когда этого не происходит, облегчение столь сильно, что от него становится больно.

Он не может потерять её. Не может. Только не когда его прошлое прокрадывается обратно, не когда уголком глаза он замечает абсолютную пустоту. Не когда надвигается шторм, и этот шторм — не он. Ему нужно, чтобы она была потерянной частью его самого, чтобы она была его радостью и жизнью. Поэтому вместо того, чтобы отталкивать её, как раньше, теперь он держит её крепко.

И, когда она пропадает, как и его корабль, и под ногами простирается бесконечная, абсолютная пустота, он перестаёт сопротивляться. Позволяет себе упасть, какой бы конец не ожидал его, потому что если она его радость, тогда он не хочет жить без неё. Он старый человек, старый и усталый под покровом своей юности, его боевые шрамы так глубоки, что целостность ему придаёт один лишь нестойкий клей оптимизма. Если всё, что у него есть, — надежда, он будет следовать ей до конца.

Он падает, и вселенная подхватывает его. Он бежит, и она возвращает ему корабль, возвращает ему Роуз. Чудо столько же поразительное, как его новое рождение, и он берёт её за руку, и всё снова правильно. Всё хорошо, всё будет хорошо, всегда будет чудесно, потому что он ни за что не собирается отпускать её.

Ему следовало бы знать, что не стоит верить слову «всегда».

Она словно забирает с собой весь воздух, или же весь его засасывает Пустота. У него притупляются все чувства, пока он идёт там, где была бойня, где лежат мёртвые солдаты, смерть, только смерть повсюду, куда падает его взгляд. А хуже всего, — о, жестокий жребий — то, что они вернулись, далеки, появились из Пустотного корабля, худший его кошмар. Ему хотелось сдаться, просто уйти. Сдаться, убежать и никогда не оглядываться. Он лишь тешил себя этой мыслью, пока не прибыла помощь, но там, в кабинете Ивонн Хартман, в одиночестве, не чувствовал ничего, кроме отчаяния.

Из-за далеков он потерял Роуз, далеки почти заставили его уничтожить Землю, далеки заставили его истребить самый след его собственного народа. Ненависть захлёстывает через край, ненависть там, где раньше была любовь, злость там, где была радость, и он испытывает желание снова оказаться в логове Ван Статтена, чтобы можно было снова заставить страдать того последнего (ха!) далека, смотреть, как он кричит снова и снова, и никто в целом свете не смог бы удержать его, ни одно существо не смогло бы остановить его, потому что вот она, его суть. Он последний, последний из таймлордов, последний из расы, которая хранила порядок во вселенной и укротила само время так, чтобы только они контролировали его, и это всё, чем он является.

И — о, как хорошо это ощущать. Почти как очищение в пламени регенерации: произнести вслух это слово — Галлифрей, — увидеть страх на чудовищном лице императрицы, совсем такой же, как страх на лице лидера сикораксов. Смотреть, как она страдает, теряя своих отвратительных детей, и в этом нет никакой красоты, ничего восхитительного, лишь холодное, беспощадное _правосудие_ таймлордов. Он становится таким, каким его всегда хотел видеть его народ, по собственной воле шагает вниз с той ужасной скалы, и это больнее всего, что он только испытывал. Стоило сказать криллитанам «да». Не это ли означает быть далеком?

Последняя мысль наконец заставляет его прийти в себя, как и настойчивые крики Донны. Он не удивляется, когда она отказывается пойти с ним. Но это хорошо, это правильно. Ему никто не нужен, больше нет. У него есть корабль и он сам, и больше ничего никогда не будет. Он запечатывает пустоту внутри себя, там, где раньше была Роуз, где однажды дремал Галлифрей. Со временем она перестанет ощущаться.

Он бродит без цели, посещает только миры, которых никогда не касалась жизнь или где уже окончательно наступила смерть. Отправляется в настолько перенаселённые места, что социальный контакт там — табу, так что никто не глядит ему в глаза. Не вмешивается.

Спустя какое-то время он начинает скучать по Земле так сильно, что возвращается туда, и, конечно же, немедленно вмешивается. И тут же встречает Марту Джонс, которая слишком уж явно оказывается человеком именно того типа, с кем он всегда любил путешествовать. Честно говоря, это возмутительно, и он не собирается поддаваться. Поэтому уходит. А потом возвращается через несколько недель и снова уходит, не увидевшись с ней, и ещё раз возвращается, но так, что она его не замечает, и опять возвращается, но забывает надеть галстук и почти устраивает парадокс, чуть не вбежав не в ту ТАРДИС, спеша скрыться.

Только поклявшись себе четырежды, что возьмёт её лишь в одно путешествие, он приземляется достаточно далеко, чтобы не наткнуться на какую-нибудь из прежних его версий, и тогда уже идёт за ней. Видя, в каком она восторге, он переживает маленькую вспышку радости. Он не уверен, попытаться раздуть её или погасить.

Посещение Шекспира проходит хорошо, хотя у него остаётся смутное подозрение, что в какой-то момент он был груб. Но к концу приключения она кажется счастливой, и он никак не может заставить себя показать ей лишь прошлое и не показать будущее, и только Землю, а не другую планету.

Следующее путешествие… не столь сказочное. Трущобы, наркоторговцы, киднеппинг, а потом город, населённый скелетами, и Лицо Бо, чьи слова не могут оказаться ничем, кроме лжи. Он хочет забыть это и двигаться дальше, но Марта Джонс обращает свой острый ум против него, хуже того — она _смотрит_ на него, и в первый раз после Войны Времени он ловит себя на том, что на самом деле… рассказывает.

Это больно. Думать о Галлифрее больно, а говорить о нём должно быть в десятки, в сотни раз хуже. Он не понимает, почему вместо этого испытывает облегчение. В Марте нет ни капли осуждения, лишь сочувствие и тихое спокойствие, и он тянется к этому спокойствию, но снова лжёт ей, чтобы она не узнала, что это всё его вина. Она не знает, что он за монстр, не видела, как он торжествовал над смертями ракносс, в отличие от Донны. Узнай она правду, она бы ушла. Впрочем, она и так уходит, разве нет? Потому что это было всего одно путешествие, ну два, и он заслуживает одиночество, боль и пустоту внутри. Он не хочет, чтобы она помогла ему почувствовать себя лучше.

Но она не просит отвезти её домой, и вместо Лондона он задаёт координаты старого Нью-Йорка. Лишь небольшой крюк, только и всего, а потом он действительно собирается вернуть её обратно.

Если бы только он хоть раз мог устоять перед загадкой.

Снова трущобы, да ещё и канализация в придачу, и непонятные гниющие зелёные штуковины, и жуткие свинолюди; он и впрямь умеет развлечь девушку. Не знай он, что это не так, мог бы подумать, что специально привозит её в неприятные места, но будь даже это подсознательной попыткой испугать её, она не слишком-то хорошо работает. Чем больше он отдаляется, тем сильнее она тянется к нему, настаивая, чтобы он открылся ей, впустил её. Он никого не хочет впускать.

По крайней мере, тут есть эта непонятная гниющая зелёная штуковина. Что-то в ней вызывает отклик, но спустя тысячу лет всё вызывает в нём воспоминания. Ему кажется, это что-то новое, свежая загадка, не какие-нибудь древние враги или старые друзья. Как раз то, что нужно. Изучение этой штуки позволяет ему расслабиться почти до состояния созерцания. Кто бы это ни сделал, он был умён, высокоразвит… и, по всей вероятности, причиняет массу бед, конечно же.

А потом земля снова уходит у него из-под ног. Скаро. Невозможно. Даже у далеков не было такой мощи, чтобы преодолеть притяжение Пустоты.

Он бросается на поиски Марты, но уже поздно. Опять слишком поздно, совсем как в Нью-Нью-Йорке. Его придавливает вина, это опять его вина, что он не мог совершить лишь одно простое путешествие, увидеть Шекспира и вернуться, вместо того чтобы потащить её за собой. Ему следовало бы пойти одному, но Таллула с двойной «л» просто не может не пойти с ним. И почему только люди упорно увязываются за ним? Люди… Если они не убегают, заслышав крики о помощи, то бегут прямо в лапы монстров.

У него кровь стынет в жилах, когда он тянет её в укрытие, пока мимо скользит далек.

Они выжили, они всегда выживают, в то время как он теряет всё. Он ненавидит их больше всего на свете, больше, чем ненавидит себя. Чудовищные, мерзкие твари, неспособные на любовь, живущие, чтобы убивать, ни на что больше не годные. Безобразная искусственная жизнь в безжалостной оболочке. Однажды он пожалел одного из них, но никогда больше. Он задумывается, стоило бы оно цены временного потока — если бы он взорвал город, забрав их с собой. Война Времени не будет завершена, пока не умрёт последний из них, и смерть — это именно то, что их ожидает, если кто хочет знать его мнение.

Он должен понять, что они собираются делать. Очевидно, свинолюди — их творение, и гниющая штука содержит их ДНК. Значит, они собираются сделать больше далеков — при этой мысли у него внутри всё сжимается. Бедный, изувеченный Лазло рассказывает кое-что ещё, но полностью правда открывается, только когда он находит Марту. Далеки не впервые используют людей как исходный материал, однако тут что-то новое. Далеки, у которых есть имена, делают далеков, у которых есть человечность, или, по крайней мере, некая тень человечности. Он задумывается, изменит ли это общую картину.

Но он так устал от всего этого. Они сказали, что в Кэнари-Уорф он учинил бойню — так и было. Он убивает, они выживают, всё повторяется снова и снова, и теперь это лишь гонка, которую он жаждет закончить. Он пытается убедить Соломона спасти его людей, бежать, но он не желает и слушать. Никто никогда не слушает, и от этого ему хочется кричать. Он видел далеков на каждой стадии их существования, а никто не хочет _прислушаться_. Если бы только он стёр их из бытия, когда у него был шанс. Если бы только не начал морализировать о том, на что он имеет право, на что не имеет. Надо было убить их прямо в корпусах, сжечь Скаро ещё тогда и сгореть с ней самому. Он оказал бы тем самым вселенной услугу.

Они появляются и убивают. Погибает хороший человек, и он больше не может этого выносить. Осталось лишь четыре далека — и он, и, может, вот он, конец Войны Времени. Конец, утонувший в ненависти и крови, каким ему всегда и полагалось быть. Их только пять, больше никаких невинных посторонних, никаких игр. Он широко раскидывает руки, бросает им вызов — убить его. Предлагает им то, чего они хотят, чего жаждали так сильно, как только могут далеки чего-то жаждать. Надвигающийся Шторм, затихший наконец. Убейте меня, кричит он, сделайте же это!

Они его не убивают. Он не понимает, и любопытство превосходит разочарование. Нет времени сказать Марте про переключатель быстрого возвращения, но не может же он просто оставить её тут, вне её времени. Он бросает ей психобумагу, а выберет ли она принять её как прощальный дар или как оружие — это её дело. Он уже принял решение.

Он в ярости ещё до того, как они добираются до лаборатории, готов либо спровоцировать их убить его, либо отыскать способ забрать их с собой, но за одно мгновение у него перехватывает дыхание, как от удара. Человеческая храбрость — _это отлично_?

Вселенная всё ещё полна сюрпризов.

Его сердца разбиваются при виде сотен людей, которых украли далеки. Для них уже слишком поздно. Но, к абсолютному его изумлению, возможно, ещё не поздно для расы далеков. Он не хочет испытывать надежду, но просто не может её не испытывать. Замечает, что цепляется за вероятность, будто из всего этого кошмара может получиться что-то хорошее.

Ничего не выходит. Он разочарован, но не удивлён. Они с Лазло бегут, но Лазло уже при смерти. Смертей всё больше, но Марта здесь, чудесная девочка, она нашла ключ. Если у него получится снять далеканиум, те несчастные люди внизу никогда не станут гибридами или чем-то подобным. Они уже мертвы; всё, что он может, — освободить их.

Вокруг яростно хлещет ветер, угрожая сбросить его. Слишком долго. Недостаточно времени, времени никогда не хватает, оно вечно ускользает, и он так расстроен, что хочется кричать. От холода немеют пальцы, звуковая отвёртка падает, и ему приходится приложить усилия, чтобы не прыгнуть вслед за ней. Его пустых рук недостаточно. Он не может это сделать, не может предстать перед лицом очередного провала, смертями каждого человека на Земле, что начнутся уже так скоро. Через пару секунд ударит молния, и не останется ничего, что он мог бы сделать, он сможет только смотреть или убивать, убить и умереть самому, и он мечтает умереть раньше, чем новая кровь навеки запятнает его руки. Он добирается до громоотвода, раздумывая, сколько электричества и гамма-излучения способно выдержать его тело, и в его мысли закрадывается крошечная вспышка надежды, и он вплотную обнимает столб, карабкаясь вверх, чтобы принять полную силу удара, а если это не сработает, он хотя бы, возможно, уже этого не узнает.

Крик длится и длится, и в нём не только чистая боль, но каждый крик, что он сдерживал с самого начала Войны Времени. Катарсис изливается потоком, даже когда сознание обрушивается во тьму. Последнее, что он осознаёт, — падение, и успевает подумать — закончится ли оно на тротуаре под башней.

Вселенная снова подхватывает его, и Марта улыбается ему. На один короткий момент он испытывает радость, а потом понимает, что натворил и с чем теперь должен столкнуться.

Он велит всем бежать, пока подзывает далеков, но, разумеется, все отказываются. Откровенно говоря, он не ожидает, что выберется из этого живым, но хотя бы уйдёт, не потеряв стиль, и заберёт с собой столь многих, сколько сможет. Та крошечная вспышка надежды никак не угасает, даже после того, как уничтожают далека Сека. Он такая же часть этих новых безобразий, как и его враги, и если он должен умереть, то пусть это случится от их рук. Он раскидывает руки в стороны и готовится к забытью, но оно не наступает, и в кои-то веки он этому рад. Они мои, думает он, насмехаясь над далеками. Они таймлорды, и люди, и далеки — и ничто из этого. Он так доволен собой, что на одно лишь мгновение позволяет себе почувствовать, будто больше не один, не в абсолютном одиночестве.

Когда развеивается дым, ему хочется плакать. Ни единого выжившего, и это нечестно, никогда не бывает честно. Даже один значил бы для него так много, но нет, вместо этого снова геноцид, снова, как всегда, следует за ним по пятам, неважно, как далеко он убежит.

Он отправляется в лабораторию, и вот последний таймлорд стоит лицом к лицу с последним далеком. Наверное, ему следовало бы приложить усилие, но он никак не может заставить себя убить его, и далек тоже, по всей видимости, не в силах его убить. Патовая ситуация. Далек просто уходит на этот раз, и вскоре он поступает так же. Однажды они встретятся вновь. Последний акт Войны Времени всё ещё не завершён.

Пора разбираться с последствиями, и Марта смотрит на него тем самым взглядом. Она хочет снова с ним поговорить, но сейчас он не станет. Это ещё слишком остро, слишком сильно. К счастью, есть идеальная лазейка, и внезапно у него возникают проблемы с указанием координат её квартиры — спустя двенадцать часов с того момента, когда он её забрал. В этот раз не двенадцать месяцев, так что не доставит ей особенных неприятностей. Он уже знает, что будет по ней скучать, но так лучше. Он вспоминает её улыбку на вершине Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг — он способен различить беду, увидев её.

Нужно, чтобы она оставила его до того, как обнаружит, какой он на самом деле. Ему вовсе не хочется, чтобы она поняла, что он едва ли лучше далеков, не хочется, чтобы, взглянув на его руки, она видела на них кровь — как видит он. Нужно, чтобы она ушла, пока ещё улыбается, а не плачет.

Её сестра связана с компанией, которая изменит понятие «человек». В его мыслях генетические эксперименты так свежи, и совершенно неожиданно он испытывает необходимость разобраться, что происходит, и всё остальное отходит на второй план. В его жизни всегда так: пока он продолжает двигаться, не приходится смотреть в свои собственные глаза. Возможно, так лучше: постоянно быть занятым, позволить Марте остаться, но подыскивать для неё отвлекающие факторы. Он проявлял сдержанность с тех пор, как она его встретила, так что у неё нет причин полагать, что сдержанность для него не характерна. Всё, что нужно делать, — поддерживать иллюзию.

Он старается не думать о том, что уже мог случайно себя выдать.

К счастью, их приключение на Земле переполнено отвлекающими факторами: загадки, взрывы, огромный ужасающий монстр и огромный оглушительный оргáн. Есть и адреналин, и бег, и крайне быстрые размышления, и в этом облегчение. Когда приходит пора оставить её, он думает о том, как сильно ему понравился этот вечер, и прежде, чем успевает остановить себя, так глупо приглашает её в ещё одно путешествие.

Она благосклонно — жестоко — даёт ему выбор, но никакого выбора у него нет. Он не в силах её отпустить. Для этого уже слишком поздно; он достиг точки, в которой если они собираются уйти, то сами оставляют его или же их у него отнимают. Когда она уйдёт, будет так больно — он не уверен, переживёт ли это. Не уверен даже в том, жив ли он сейчас. Может, всё, что он делает, — лишь дышит и двигается, бродя по кругу в ожидании момента, когда Война Времени завершится навсегда. Если она вообще может навсегда завершиться.

Но пока что есть ещё вселенная. Марта заслуживает гораздо большего, чем он может дать, и он обновляет её телефон, потому что семья очень, очень важна.

Почти сразу же они попадают в неприятности, что хорошо с точки зрения отвлекающих факторов, но плохо для их шансов на выживание. О себе он не заботится, но дал себе обещание, что её не убьют, и незамедлительно испытывает своё обещание на прочность. Бросается наружу из шлюза, чтобы вернуть её на корабль, и тут же оказывается во власти живого солнца.

Поражение электротоком ничто в сравнении с этим. Регенерация никогда не причиняла столько боли. Он не думает, что выживет, даже если регенерирует сейчас. Солнце внутри него будет просто убивать его раз за разом, пока от него не останется ходячий труп, и тогда оно использует его для дальнейших убийств. Марта лихорадочно пытается спасти его, выморозить из него солнце, но всё, о чём он может думать, — что не хочет, чтобы в последний миг его существования она умерла от его рук. Он сделал бы что угодно, чтобы этого не случилось, и бросок из шлюза находится в самом начале его списка при условии, что он может это выполнить. Прямо сейчас он может не слишком многое — только кричать в агонии.

Он уже сказал ей о переключателе быстрого возвращения. Она может вернуться домой. Если, конечно, они все не врежутся в солнце.

Времени спасти корабль почти уже не остаётся, когда он наконец прекращает сопротивляться. Последняя мысль — что, по крайней мере, его трупу будет некогда что-либо предпринять, прежде чем он превратится в пепел. С его стороны это ощущается как акт милосердия, небольшая милость перед окончательным падением во тьму.

Так странно — смерть прохладная и скользкая. Слишком скользкая, ускользает от него вне зависимости от того, как упорно он борется, чтобы удержать её, всё равно возвращается к кипящему мозгу и жарящемуся телу. Его тело, тело таймлорда, исцеляется быстро, и, если не считать измождённость, нет ни единого внешнего признака причинённого вреда. Но — о, вред причинён; он почувствовал вкус покоя и хочет его вернуть.

Он даёт Марте ключ и благодарит за своё спасение; это отвлекает её.

Не то чтобы у него было желание смерти в полном смысле этого слова. Он просто устал, изнурён и жаждет отдыха. Вселенная не позволяет ему отдохнуть, постоянно опрокидывает и снова тянет вверх, как игрушку, как йо-йо. Он начинает мысленно перебирать возможности. Одно дело — умереть, сражаясь, но суицид — это совсем другое. Он не смог бы это сделать, пусть даже лишь потому, что его воля к жизни слишком сильна. После сотен лет боевой дух — чуть ли не всё, что у него осталось. Так что это отпадает.

Можно было бы позволить пленить себя, но это было бы несправедливо по отношению к Марте, и к тому же, проведя столько времени в тюремных камерах, он на самом деле не испытывает к ним такой приязни. Вывести из строя ТАРДИС он мог бы не больше, чем покончить с собой. Медленный путь нагоняет скуку.

Мысль о себе как о йо-йо рождает идею, и он рассматривает как возможность Арку Хамелеона. Рассматривает её весьма серьёзно.

По счастливой случайности, вселенная предоставляет неприятность как раз подходящего рода. Всего лишь ещё немного боли, а после месяцы восхитительного сна. Что бы ТАРДИС не подобрала для него-человека, он уверен, что Марта будет в порядке. Она находчива и сообразительна, она сумеет удержать его от создания проблем, а потом он снова станет собой.

Находясь в часах, он обладает неким расплывчатым сознанием. В основном он спит; стоило бы делать это почаще, ведь это так приятно. Его разум так невесом, его нежно окутывает темнота. Джон Смит обычен, настолько обычен, совершенная маскировка. Иногда он может почувствовать Марту, и он знает — всё хорошо.

Его крадёт мальчик, низкоуровневый телепат, и Доктор шепчет ему. Мальчик ощущает, что Семья прибыла, и Доктор велит ему прятаться, хранить его в безопасности. Он не настолько в сознании, чтобы передать что-то большее, чем предупреждения и едва уловимые указания. Часы приносят Джону Смиту, их открывают.

Последние два месяца поспешно наполняют его, когда мир резко обрушивается обратно, и он пошатывается от удара. Но есть первоочерёдный, безотлагательный отвлекающий фактор, так что он покидает дом и заплаканную женщину и взрывает корабль Семьи. Это хорошо, лучше, чем было, но этого недостаточно. Даже близко недостаточно, ведь его разбудили слишком рано, даже близко недостаточно, когда он вернулся к новым разрывающим сердца воспоминаниям, когда он ощущает каждую эмоцию, что когда-либо чувствовал Джон Смит, каждый сладкий поцелуй Джоан, и это ровно то же самое, что было с Роуз и Рейнетт, потому что Джон Смит не знал, что нужно запечатать то пустое пространство внутри, и теперь Доктор незаметно истекает кровью. Вместо того, чтобы развалиться на части, он отсекает всё, что в нём есть хорошего, и причиняет им боль, даёт им сторицей то, за чем они пришли, заставляет их страдать каждую отдельную мучительную секунду их вечности, и в его мыслях кричит Ракносс, горит Галлифрей, и каждый дюйм его — это пламя, и лёд, и ярость, и ночь, и шторм, и сердце солнца, и всё кончено.

Он всё ещё чувствует, как Джон Смит тоскует по Джоан, поэтому идёт к ней. Она видит его насквозь и не принимает то, чем он является. Как и Донна, она права, что испытывает ужас.

Марта попросту рада видеть его — и рада распрощаться с 1913-ым. Она не пытается на него надавить, поскольку смущена своим признанием в любви, а он более чем счастлив использовать это как повод никогда не говорить обо всём, что тут произошло. Применить Арку было ошибкой, потому что это оставило его беззащитным. Он так сильно старался сделать так, чтобы всё это перестало причинять ему боль, а теперь стало только хуже. Каждое воспоминание свежо, будто каждому из них лишь столько времени, сколько прошло с момента, когда Джон Смит открыл часы.

Он заталкивает все их поглубже, их слишком много, чтобы справиться сейчас. Сэкономленные силы он пускает на то, чтобы делать вид, будто всё в порядке. Если он достаточно сильно постарается — может, начнёт и сам в это верить.

Ангелы отправляют их в 1969-й, и, как ни странно, он в итоге получает каникулы на медленном пути. Так-то лучше, думает он. У него есть маленькая комнатка в небольшой квартирке и отличный тайми-вайми проект, которым можно заняться. Марта отнюдь не в восторге; после двух месяцев присмотра за Джоном Смитом она теперь должна присматривать ещё и за ним. Она рассчитывала на приключения и инопланетян, а не вот на это, но она достаточно хорошо справляется, чтобы он не беспокоился.

Он ведёт себя даже более отстранённо, чем обычно, он это знает. Так нужно, потому что он всё ещё собирает себя из кусочков, кусочки не подходят друг к другу, а клея оптимизма у него не осталось. Какая досада, что его не купишь в магазинчике на углу, думает он, такие нелепые мысли, когда на самом деле ему хочется убедить свои лёгкие перестать так упрямо _дышать_.

Марта, должно быть, заметила, что что-то не так, потому что начала предпринимать попытки снова поговорить с ним, но он изучил её уловки. Он не поддастся ни одной из них. Может, стоило бы отправить сигнал звуковой отвёрткой, чтобы последний далек мог заглянуть на огонёк, и они провели бы решающую игру на вылет. Каким-то образом она раздобывает брошюру о душевном здоровье, посвящённую депрессии, и оставляет её на его стуле. Брошюра полна вопиюще устаревших советов, что не сработали бы даже на человеке двадцать первого века, не то что на последнем таймлорде, так что он делает из неё бумажный самолётик и бросает в окно. Так же он поступает и с кипой старых записок, символы которых всё равно никто, кроме него, никогда уже не сможет разобрать, и это приносит непонятное удовольствие.

После того случая он прилагает ещё больше усилий, чтобы делать вид, что он в порядке. Он понимает, что это начало ему удаваться лучше, когда Марта перестаёт выглядеть столь обеспокоенной, и продолжает в том же духе до тех пор, пока они не получают обратно ТАРДИС. Тогда у них снова появляются отвлекающие факторы и приключения, так что всё превосходно.

Он совершает ошибку, решив заправиться в Кардиффе, и всё катится прямиком в ад.

На Джека трудно смотреть, даже через внешний экран. Он не двигается. Все двигаются, оставляя следы во времени, за собой и впереди себя, даже когда умирают, но Джек _неподвижен_ в четвёртом измерении. Фиксированная точка. Доктор старается не смотреть на него, но ему не по душе быть _настолько_ грубым, и он должен рассказать Джеку о Роуз, а чтобы обнять его, смотреть и не нужно. На одну только секунду он начинает чувствовать снова, но, к его облегчению, здесь есть распри, люди с пугающими зубами и предостаточно беготни.

Ему нравится профессор Яна. Очень нравится. Почему-то это не тревожит его. Он не испытывает необходимости отстраниться от профессора так, как приходится отстраняться от всех остальных. Возможно, дело в его оптимизме перед лицом конца вселенной, а может, в его энтузиазме, Доктор не знает. Тут просто что-то…

Он говорит с Джеком сквозь стекло. Так долго хранил всё в себе, что не может перестать говорить. Несмотря на неправильность, несмотря на тот факт, что он заслуживает неприязни Джека, если не больше, за то, что бросил его на игровой станции, он знает, что если кто-то и может понять всё это, то только Джек. Перспектива восприятия Джека так близка к его собственной, как только возможно, и он задаёт самый значительный вопрос, вопрос, что мучает его уже столько времени.

Ты хочешь умереть?

Когда Джек не отвечает, Доктор понимает, что Джек хотел умереть, и, может, и теперь ещё хочет. Надавив, он добивается ответа… его недостаточно для него самого, но он помогает. Джек хочет жить, потому что человечество существует, чтобы бороться за жизнь. Доктор очень хорошо это понимает, потому что подозревает, что без Марты не протянул бы так долго. Он не слишком хорошо с ней обращался, учитывая всё, что она для него сделала, но, конечно же, не причинял ей боль специально. Просто внутри у него не осталось ничего, что можно было бы дать, что было бы не сломано. Она хочет его, хочет всё, что у него есть, но он не тот приз, который стоило бы выигрывать, и лучше ей немного пострадать от разбитого сердца, чем осознать правду.

Она выворачивает его мир наизнанку. Профессор не тот, кем кажется. Почти сразу же Доктор задумывается, кто из таймлордов мог бы избежать разрушения, что он обратил против них, и список весьма невелик. Либо это кто-то, кого он не встречал. В последней возможности он сомневается.

Нужно остановить профессора, пока он не открыл часы. _Нужно_ его остановить. ТАРДИС здесь, с ним, кабель питания держит дверь открытой.

Такое ощущение, будто его бег искусственно замедлен, каждую дверь приходится открывать целую вечность. Из всех таймлордов, в необъятной вселенной, разумеется, это Мастер, он словно знал это с самого начала. Дверь его корабля закрыта изнутри, пока Мастер регенерирует, и Доктор жаждет быть с ним рядом, потому что он больше не последний, не единственный, и если есть кто-то ещё…

Всё изменилось. Галлифрей горит в его разуме, и он молит о прощении.

Мастер не слушает, его это даже не интересует. У него свои планы для единственной существующей ТАРДИС. Знает ли он, что Галлифрея больше нет? Конечно, он слышит эту оглушительную тишину, наверняка.

Только когда они оба оказываются на Земле, он узнаёт правду. Возрождение Мастера, Война Времени, оглушительная тишина — всё это довело его до безумия, и это очередная капля вины, которую Доктору придётся проглотить. В какой-то момент он думает — может, получится достучаться до него, но уже совсем скоро Мастер скатывается в жестокость. Он пытается дотянуться снова и снова, но Мастеру наплевать, и всё, что он может, — бежать и скрываться.

Мастер сломлен, и он ответственен за это. Остался лишь один другой таймлорд, единственный, переживший геноцид, и, вне зависимости от того, насколько он безумен, есть надежда. Несомненная надежда. Пустота внутри него уже не так всепоглощающа, и, совсем как Джек в конце вселенной, он находит причину жить. Он сделает всё, что потребуется, чтобы дотянуться до Мастера, чтобы спасти его.

Марта и Джек не понимают. На самом деле, он и не ожидает от них этого. Он по-прежнему беспокоится о них, но внезапно они становятся лишь средствами достижения цели, а цель — Мастер. Что нужно Доктору — так это гарантированный способ бескровного пленения, а как только Мастер окажется под его присмотром, он разберётся с его безумием.

Он не слишком удивляется, когда их задерживают, а если честно, он испытывает облегчение. Токлафаны ему не нравятся, и тирания над Землёй не нравится абсолютно, но он уже догадался, что всё это можно разрешить с помощью машины парадоксов. Он прощает Мастеру его преступления, потому что Доктор всему виной. Если бы он не уничтожил таймлордов и Галлифрей, Мастер был бы прежним — раздражающим источником неприятностей, но не _безумцем_.

Он хочет, чтобы вернулся прежний Мастер. Нужно, чтобы он был здравомыслящим, потому что только тогда Доктор сможет принять его прощение. Он не желает и думать, что будет, если Мастер, придя в норму, откажется простить его, потому что Доктор совершенно уверен, что это сломало бы его безвозвратно.

И — так забавно — после всего пережитого он получает свой отпуск в тюремной камере. Тут и близко не так спокойно, как он предполагал, ведь работы с сетью «Архангел» неожиданно много, нужно вплести себя в эту сеть, помогая Марте и сопротивлению с информацией и связью. Когда он отдыхает от этого, его разум постоянно пытается спланировать пленение Мастера, как достучаться до него, как спасти. Когда он спит, ему снится тот момент, когда он упадёт на колени, заплачет, предаст свою жизнь в руки Мастера, и иногда он обретает прощение, но чаще Мастер ломает ему шею, ждёт его перерождения, а потом отыскивает другие способы мучительного убийства. Иногда ему снятся бесчисленные часы, разбитые, и таймлорды, вернувшиеся из человеческой формы, привлекают его к суду. Должен быть суд. Его уже привлекали к суду за геноцид — и должны были признать виновным, потому что время нелинейно и, когда его судили за геноцид, он уже лишил жизни каждого, кто находился в том зале суда. Ему снится, как ему дают бесконечный цикл регенераций, чтобы каждый таймлорд имел возможность казнить его, один за другим, до конца времён.

Мастер спрашивает его о кошмарах и с рвением принимает за данность, что кошмары ему снятся потому, что Мастер разрушил его тело и безжалостно истребил его любимый разумный вид. Мастер слишком далеко зашёл, чтобы осознать: ничто из того, что делает Мастер, не могло бы быть хуже того, что совершил Доктор. Он до сих пор думает, будто это игра, гонка, соревнование. Это не так.

Наконец, наступает тот день. Если бы Доктор не был иссушён почти до состояния небытия, он не мог бы держаться спокойно из-за всей безудержной энергии, которую ощущает. Сегодня он остановит Мастера, сегодня он отменит разрушение Земли, сегодня он сделает всё лучше, и, если ему всё это удастся, если он будет достаточно хорошим, может быть, вселенная проявит доброту и вина перестанет душить его.

Он недостаточно хорош.

Мастер всё ещё думает, будто это игра, и не желает, чтобы его спасали. Слишком поздно Доктор понимает, что следовало сделать главным приоритетом исцеление безумия, а вовсе не сеть «Архангел». Он всё сделал неправильно, и в этот раз нет машины парадоксов, чтобы отменить ошибку. Он умоляет, всхлипывает, воет, цепляется за тело, и эта единственная смерть — слишком много, та соломинка, что наконец ломает его хребет. Джеку приходится применить силу, чтобы разлучить их, потому что сам Доктор ни за что бы не отпустил, не позволил бы им забрать тело. Крови на удивление мало. Казалось бы, должно быть больше.

У Марты есть о ком позаботиться, есть её семья, и это хорошо. Это правильно. Ей не стоит видеть его таким, не когда она думала, что он так силён. Он лгал ей снова и снова, потому что ему так нравилось, потому что это значило, что хотя бы кто-то в мире верил в того человека, за кого он себя выдавал.

Джек провожает его в одну из спален и заставляет лечь. Джек знает, что он слаб, так слаб, только слабый человек бросил бы своего друга потому лишь, что он противоречил законам времени и природы. Доктор закрывается в себе, как в часах, и на какое-то время всё отступает.

Когда он возвращается, Джек по-прежнему здесь. Джек смотрит на него глазами почти столь же старыми, как его собственные, и внезапно они словно оказываются вновь в конце вселенной, потому что Джек задаёт ему вопрос.

Ты хочешь умереть?

Пожалуйста, шепчет Доктор, хотя в его голове это слово кажется таким громким. Может быть, Джек ненавидит его, может, знает, что всё это его вина, и даст ему наказание. Он ничто, убийца собственного народа, серийный учинитель геноцида, неспособный сохранить в безопасности тех, кого любит, неспособный никого полюбить так, как им бы нужно. Он был лучше, когда был тем ничтожным человеком, учившим детей воевать. Тогда у него могли снова родиться внуки.

Но Джек лишь качает головой и спрашивает, что произошло. Как и Марта, он исполнен сочувствия и тихого спокойствия, у него не осталось ни малейшей внутренней защиты, и это обезоруживает. Слова льются потоком, история выходит хаотичной и скомканной, потому что именно таков сейчас его разум, и, совсем как в конце вселенной, всё, что он так долго хранил в себе, выплёскивается наружу. Нет необходимости притворяться, будто он в порядке, притворяться сильным, потому что Джек в состоянии узнать лжеца, увидев его, и почему-то это всё меняет.

Он рассказывает до хрипоты, Джек прерывает его лишь одним-двумя уточняющими вопросами. Он думал раньше, что опустошён, но теперь понимает, что был переполнен, болезненно переполнен виной, болью и горем, а вот _сейчас_ он пуст.

Даже дышать стало легче.

Он абсолютно вымотан. Он решает, что сон был бы неплох, возможно, даже помог бы исцелению.

У двери Джек останавливается и поворачивается обратно. Он не с Галлифрея, не таймлорд, но знает Доктора достаточно хорошо, говорит он. Доктор — тот, благодаря кому ему захотелось стать героем. Доктор пытается спасти каждого, а когда не выходит — это больно. Когда ему больно, нужно выговориться, иначе Доктора не станет.

Джек садится на край постели, смотрит ему прямо в глаза и говорит, что он прощён. За Мастера, за то, что бросил его, за то, что уничтожил свой народ, чтобы спасти вселенную. За всё. Даже за то, чего прощать не следует, потому что это не его вина. Он. Прощён. За. Всё. Ясно?

Доктору удаётся кивнуть. У него столь громадный комок в горле, что говорить он не способен.

Хорошо, говорит Джек, сопровождая свои слова твёрдым, властным кивком, не терпящим возражений, так что Доктор понимает, что у него нет выбора, кроме как принять сказанное.

Он беззвучно плачет, когда Джек уходит. Когда он просыпается, рядом никого нет, и он идёт в ванную. Он выглядит совершенно ужасно, но, взглянув на своё отражение, смеётся. И так этому изумляется, что смеётся снова и снова, и заканчивается всё тем, что он падает на пол, не переставая хрипло смеяться. Успокоившись, он брызгает водой себе в лицо. Склоняется над раковиной, вода капает с носа, и пытается разобраться со своими мыслями.

Его чувства не притупились, но он больше не чувствует боли. Не так, как раньше. Он чувствует… почти лёгкость, хотя далеко не эйфорию. Твёрдый камень вины — Галлифрей — никуда не делся из его груди, и никогда не исчезнет, но это можно вынести. Он думает о Мастере и ощущает печаль, утрату, болезненное сочувствие, но не испытывает желания умереть вместе с ним. Уже лучше.

Он думает о Джеке, о том, что Джек оказался ему лучшим другом, чем он того заслуживает, но это хорошо. Даже отчасти прекрасно. Он думает о Марте, о том, как она старалась поддержать его, и он ещё не готов посмотреть ей в лицо, но собирается попытаться. Он думает, что она поймёт.

Он поднимает взгляд на своё отражение и видит, что погружён в скорбь, что скорбел многие годы. Но в глубине он видит — один лишь отблеск — того человека, каким, как верит Джек, он является, и этого достаточно.

Ему не нужен отвлекающий фактор, а вот ТАРДИС в самом деле нужно починить.

Что бы ни случилось между ним и последним далеком, он знает: это будет что-то новое. Последний акт Войны Времени никогда не завершится, потому что время нелинейно, но для него Война закончилась. И он думает — возможно, он наконец в состоянии это принять.


End file.
